Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
One popular type of game is a community game in which multiple eligible players compete for awards. Existing community games do not offer a winner-takes-all feature in which a winning eligible player is awarded awards accrued by other players during the community game.